gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Aker
Graham Aker (グラハム・エーカー) is the ace pilot for the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations and later the leader of the OverFlags squadron in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; in season 2, Graham joins Earth Sphere Federation's A-Laws as a independent/licensed MS pilot as Mister Bushido. Personality & Character Graham overall is a career soldier, always looking for the next challenge. He's fearless in battle, confident, prideful, stubborn, honorable, a romantic, and later a devout believer in Bushido (ancient Japanese samurai philosophy and martial arts). Being one of the best MS pilots on Earth, he became bored with life as there's little to challenge is talents. After the appearance of Celestial Being and squaring off with the Gundams, he self-admitted that their appearance gave him a reason to live again and it became his obsession to defeat Celestial Being with the pride of a Flag Fighter. As such, he stubbornly piloted all Flag mobile suits without considering the GN-X series. It was only after the Flag became obsolete that he relented to piloting a GN-X, GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake. After the events of AD 2307 (Season 1), Graham never completely recovered mentally and physically from his encounters with CB, especially with Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei. He treated his previous battles as a defeat and can only find a personal sense of closure by defeating CB. Graham studied the ways of Bushido to further develop himself as a warrior (influenced by Homer Katagiri). He then wore a old samurai mask to cover the scarred tissue over his face as a constant reminder of his defeat so that he may draw strength from it in battle. By AD 2312, (Season 2), he's a licensed ESF soldier under the alias, Mr. Bushido. He's given complete autonomy over any mission he chooses. Because his only interest is Setsuna/00, he often stayed at a distance until he's able to challenge Setsuna to settle his personal score to restore his honor. Graham/Bushido wanted to die in glorious battle, but Setsuna denied him the satisfaction, talking about fighting and living for the future. That battle resulted in Graham putting aside his past transgressions and returning to his old self; he discarded his mask and Mr. Bushido identity. Skills & Abilities Graham has the apparently unique quirk of customizing all of his mobile suits to be "left-handed" (mounting a shield, if so equipped, on the right arm and carrying the main weapon with the left), because he is left-handed himself. Graham is a notably good pilot who has made several accomplishments throughout the series. Graham learned how pilot the Union Flag at a young age and was the first person to master the mid-air transformation in a mobile suit. This coined the phrase Graham Special, referring to this maneuver. Although Graham is a good shot in a mobile suit, his forte is high speed melee mobile suit combat. He is known for being able to fight formidably against GN mobile suits. Graham's awesome piloting ability is evident by managing to survive and endure his engagements with Dynames, Exia, Throne Eins, and dueling the 00 to a standstill. History Early Days Graham Aker was born somewhere in the United States in AD 2280. Based on the 00 CD Drama, it is known that Graham grew up as an orphan who had a fascination for the skies. Eventually Graham enlisted in the Union Army and was one of the test pilots for the Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Flag. During a simulated MS fight, Graham dueled his superior officer who was piloting the Belfactory's Blast and won, but the latter died after the destruction of his MS. His squad leader's death resulted him to be promoted and have since created a rumor amongst Union forces that Graham may have intentionally killed his commander for a promotion; such rumors were unproven. Before his superior's death, Graham was also chosen as the groom for his superior officer's daughter, but turned it down believing his lower class status made him unworthy. After being in the Union military for an undetermined amount of time, Graham eventually became part of MSWΛD (Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development) mobile suit team with the rank of First Lieutenant. Debut of Celestial Being The Advanced European Union recently completed a brand new MS series, the AEU-09 AEU Enact. Various politicians and military dignitaries came to see the new high performance Enact, including Union's Billy Katigiri. Graham himself was curious to see the abilities of the Enact and managed to enter the demonstration to join Billy. Billy commented on how the Enact was the AEU's first mobile suit to run on solar power. Graham overheard Billy and joined him at the demonstration. Billy asked if it was ok for Graham to be there, to which the latter replied, "Of course I shouldn't be here." Billy continued, "You know the AEU's got some nerve alright, announcing their new model at the same time as the Human Reform League's 10th anniversary ceremony. ''" Graham retorted, "''So what do you think of this new model anyway?" Billy commented on the Enact "To be perfectly honest, it's just a knock off of our Flag model. Only the exterior design is original." Just then, AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour intervened, "You there, I can hear you. What did you just say? Well come on!" Graham sarcastically commented on the Enact's voice recognition capabilities. Billy laughed and said, "I guess so." Moments later, an unknown mobile suit descended upon the test (Setsuna F. Seiei/GN-001 Gundam Exia). Billy looked up to the descending MS and at first thought it was another AEU mobile suit. Graham also observed the suit and noticed a strange green light coming from the unit. Spectators attempted to reach contact with AEU command and Patrick/Enact, but all communications were jammed. Graham continued to watch as Patrick/Enact challenged the unknown MS to melee combat. To everyone's surprise, the unknown-MS quickly cut off the Enacts left arm and quickly pacified the unit to the ground. Graham wanted a closer look and took an observer's binoculars to lookout for any markings. He then saw the word, GUNDAM, etched to the forehead of the MS. Graham wondered if that was the name of the unit. As the Gundam left, it's unusual propulsion system emitted green glittery light. Graham observed the green light again as Billy wondered how the mobile suit could move without a visible propulsion system. As Patrick got out of his cockpit, he complained about the situation. Upon closer observation, Graham remarked, "I see. It destroyed the Enact without harming the pilot. However that mobile suit...it is trying to destroy the military force of the AEU? No...perhaps this is just a warning. It's trying to stop the AEU from going any further." After the end of the assault, Graham and Billy went to their SUV for detailed analysis. While inside the SUV, Graham and Billy continued to talk about the Gundam. Graham mentioned that the attack was a warning. Billy asked, "The mobile suit was simply warning the AEU, you say?" Graham replied, "Yeah. It seems the mobile suit was trying to warn the AEU that they were over-militarizing. That's power and caution for you." Billy asks, "Why do you think so?" Graham answers, "That's something you'll have to ask the pilot of that Gundam thing. However, I don't think the AEU will sit quietly for this." As they rode the SUV, news came over about the mysterious attack. As twilight settled to darkness, both Graham and Billy monitored the news as Aeolia Schenberg sent a message to the world: As Aeolia reinforced the goals of CB, Graham was laughing at the announcement. Graham says, "Now thats rich. They seriouly believe that they will eliminate war through force. Celestial Being your whole existence is a contradction!" After the announcement, Graham drove near AEU's incomplete orbital elevator in Africa. Billy was working on some computer data when he asked Graham, "Is your not returning to the military okay? I'm sure they could use you about now." Graham replies, "I want to find out more about that Gundam. That suit is way too unique. It's fighting capabilities are outstanding, but that's not all. It disables radar and other communications, even at close range. It's all got to be because of that light. Katagiri, what is it?" Billy replies, "It's not like anything I've encountered before. But if I had to guess, that light is a result of some sort of photon collapsing phenomenon." Graham comments, "A unique particle...-''" Just then, an unknown car drives up to them and they step out to continue their conversation. Billy continues, "''It's not just particles. That suit has a lot of other unique mysteries, I believe. ''" Graham smirks and says, "''And I'm going to go get them...This machine has become very interesting to me." A Union officer greeted them both to notify them that a carrier, loaded with a SVMS-01 Union Flag, was ready for immediate transport to meet a high ranking Union officer. Detour to Ceylon As Graham and Billy flew back to Union territory, military reports came in about the CB's impending attack on Ceylon. Billy reflected on how Ceylon was still in chaos even affter the HRL's intervention. Graham replied, "Yeah, with the goal of ending the conflict, but the truth is different. The Reform League's goal was to add Ceylon as a stepping stone to the east, assuring their supply of solar energy. The Tamil people just happened to be the strongest in the region at the time. But why did the reform League get involved int he conflict? They were afraid of the region falling out of anarchy." With a momentary thought, Graham then had the pilot alter course for Ceylon and had his Flag prepped for launch. Billy was shocked as Graham was preparing to face a Gundam. Graham replied, "Think what you will." Soon as the carrier located Exia, Graham/Flag launched to duel Setsuna/Exia. Graham/Flag (in fighter mode) flew at high speed towards Exia. Graham then switched to MS mode in mid-air (the Graham Special) and drew out his sonic blade for melee combat. As both units locked swords, Graham said, "A pleasure to meet you, Gundam!" Setsuna asked, "Who are you!?" Graham replies, "I"m Graham Aker. And you're the one who's given me a reason to live again! My, My, encountering you out here...As a Virgo, I'm inclined to believe fate is being sentimental to me. Or maybe I found you because you're not spewing out those specks of light? Probably choice number two!" Exia managed to push out Graham and disarmed his sonic blade. As Graham flew backwards, he comments, "Ah, I didn't expect that! But you're not going to catch me with that big clumsy blade!" Exia attempted to chop down Graham, but Graham flanked his position from behind and grabbed Exia. Graham said, "I admire your strength...so I'm going to take you back in one piece!" Setsuna angrily retorted, "Get your hands...off of me!'" Setsuna/Exia shoved off Graham/Flag again. Graham then deployed his rifle and attempted to shoot down Exia. Setsuna/Exia dodged all the attacks and chopped down his rifle with a beam saber. Graham surprisingly exclaimed, "A beam saber!?" Graham was begrudgingly forced to retreat back to his carrier as Exia retreated to join the other Meisters. Back on the carrier, heading back to their original course, Graham and Billy talked about what happened, "Goodness gracious, you're such a troublesome fellow, aren't you?" Graham replied that he would apoligize for getting the linear rifle destroyed Billy retorts, "Don't worry about it, we got some battle data on the Gundam and your Flag as unharmed. Though you didn't obtain the Gundam, we might learn something from the battle worn parts." Graham commented, "At least he is young and inexperienced...that Celestial Being pilot." "You saw him?", asked Billy. "No, but you could see it in how he moved his mobile suit.", answered Graham. Just then, an officer announced that they had lost the Gundam's signal, but Graham believed that it didn't matter anyway" Graham and Billy continued to meet the commander of the Union Mobile Suit Warehouse & Development Headquarters (MSWAD). Anti Celestial Being Campaign Formation of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad Graham and Billy had a meeting with the commander of MSWAD. The commander told them that although the Enact was defeated in battle, the situation was spiraling out of control. After further discussion, the MSWAD commander handed Graham and Billy transfer papers to the new Anti-Gundam Investigative Squadron Billy reads and asks, "Professor Ralph Eifman...the chief of engineering is in charge?" The commander said that the higher ups of the Union thought that the squadron was neccessary Graham saluted the commander and accepted his position. As the two walked through the hallways, Billy commented on the surprise transfer. Graham answered, "I'm no god after all. Though I feel I've become a witness to destiny." Custom Flag Upgrade & Taribia As Billy worked on Graham's Flag in the MS hanger, commented on how the Gundam had six times greater thrust than the Union Flag. Graham commented on the fearsome power and mobility of the Gundam. Billy believed that the suits mysterious particles played a critical role in its operation..''" Just then, Prof. Ralph Eifman interrupted their conversation and added that the particles also affected the Gundam's weaponry and suggested capturing one for study. Graham then asked Prof. Eifman to tune his Flag to better match a Gundam. Eifman was concerned about pilot strain, but Graham was unconcerned and requested it to be finished in a week. Graham received a call about the Gundams were on the move. Reports came in about an attack at South Africa (performed by Lockon/Dynames) and Taribia. Graham was eager to intercept the Gundam (Allelujah/Kyrios), but Eifman stopped him. Graham asked why he couldn't go, and Eifman replied that he supported the Gundams in destroying the drug fields. A week later, Graham recieved his upgraded Flag unit, the SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom. Eifman told Graham of the prototype rifle from the Iris Corporation and the reinforced frame. Graham congratulated Prof. Eifman as Billy added on that a anti-g system was included to easily handle 12 g. Just then, Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge introduced themselves as part of their squadron as Graham welcomed them.'' Capture Attempt in Taribia Republic News around the world talked about Taribia succeeding from the Union charter. The Union couldn't let Tarbia leave the Union character as their orbital elevator is stationed at Taribia. Union forces were dispatched to retake Taribia by force (if necessary) to reclaim their elevator. The world's government and forces all knew Celestial Being would appear. Determined to test his Flag in combat with a Gundam, Graham joined the attack fleet headed for Taribia. As they flew to Taribia, Howard talked to Graham over the comm about facing a Gundam and commented on how the battle would be interesting as Graham agreed. He then questioned how far could he push his new Flag. Celestial Being appeared as predicted, but instead of attacking the Union forces, they instead attacked Taribia, determining them as the source of conflict. As a result, the Taribian Prime Minister had to call a state of emergency and reallied with the Union, turning all forces on the Gundams. Graham/Custom Flag gave chase to Exia during their retreat. As he charged in, he commented, "This is where I'll take on the Gundam...A splendid situation, isn't it!?" Graham/Custom Flag (in fighter mode) fired his linear rifle from Exia's back, but evaded all shots. Graham then turned around and switched to MS mode for an up-close shot. One of Graham's shot managed to hit Exia, but Exia only bounced off the shot with his shield and then dived underwater to escape. Graham halted pursuit and said, "I've only faced you once with my Custom Flag...but to even able to function underwater...You're too damn versatile, Gundam!" PMC/AEU Counteroffensive PMC and AEU allied themselves together in attempt to combine their MS forces to defeat and capture the Gundams. As Graham received his coffee, he and Billy talked about the economic situation in Moralia and how the AEU wanted to capture a Gundam for themselves. Graham decides not to join the battle and let the AEU handle the GUndams As the battle nearly starts, Graham overhears Billy and the Professor talk about Kujo (Sumeragi Lee Noriega). He wondered, "Kujo...wasn't that the name of the coordinator during that incident?" Just then, visual confirmations arrived about the Gundams. The Union officers were surprised as Exia and Dynames were carrying brand new equipment not present in their original profiles. Graham observed that CB was serious with their new equipment As everyone watched on the battle, PMC and AEU forces already lost about half their forces in merely two hours. As more data came in about CB winning, Graham commented on the overwhelming power of the Gundams. Graham and Billy knew it was a lost cause for the PMC/AEU counteroffensive, they headed to the lounge to talk and drink more coffee. Eifman came to them to say that the Moralians surrendered as Graham commented on how the offensive forces were totally outclassed. Eifman commented on how Celestial Being was pushing towards the world hating them. Graham asked if CB was headed for their own destruction, and Eifman believed that they were. La Eden & Failed HRL Operation Some time later, world wide terrorist attack were performed by the radical group called La Eden. They demanded CB to stop their interventions or more bombings will occur. Graham wasn't able to be idle about the matter and decided to randomly fly around for something to do. Graham, along with Howard and Daryl, flew around their Flags trying to find the terrorist group, but they never accomplished anything, CB ultimately found La Eden through the world's governments leaking info to them. A few days later, news/rumors spread amongst Union forces of HRL's failed attempt to capture a Gundam. Howard Mason said that the operation cost the HRL 26 Tieren units, giving Daryl second thoughts about fighting the Gundams. However, Graham retorted that a mobile suit is not all about the performance. Azadistan Civil War During a mission to protect Azadistan during its civil unrest after the disappearance of religious leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, Graham and his Flag Fighters noticed that the Azadistan forces near the solar antennae were fighting amongst each other. Suddenly, they were taken all taken out at long range by Lockon Stratos/GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Just then, a cluster of missiles were launched from elsewhere, destroying the antennae. Graham perfomed his mid-air transformation and went to engage Dynames, evading its snipes. Graham drew Lockon Stratos/Dynames into close combat, forcing him to use his beam saber. Suddenly, Graham receives a message from headquarters about a sudden coup d'état by extremist conservatives, and then retreated to intercept. Howard and Daryl then join up to report that they didn't know who fired those missiles, as the particles emitted by Dynames prevented them from finding out. See Episode 12:"At Doctrine's End" While checking the scene the next day with Billy, Graham noticed a young boy hiding behind the rocks. The boy claimed to be just curious, but Graham was suspicious and asked him about his opinions about Azadistan's political situation and let slip about a Moralian Enact that fired the missiles. Billy asked him why he revealed that; Graham said he doesn't even know, implying he knew the boy is Celestial Being. After Exia rescued Rachmadi from Ali-Al Saachez, and Celestial Being announces they will return him to the Azadistan palace, with Exia completely unarmed. The Gundam marched heedlessly into the palace grounds, delivering Rachmadi to Princess Marina Ismail and then retreated as the Flag Fighters observed from a distance The other Flag Fighters were adamant to go after Exia but Graham said if they did that, then the world would see them as villains. Operation G The three superpowers soon had formed a secret coalition to do a joint training exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, which was really a plan to lure the Gundams and capture them. Graham is then promoted to the rank of Captain, with new transfers being added to the OverFlag Squadron, now officially called the "OverFlags", and publicly known as the the ''United States Of America 8th Independent Tactical Aviation Corps. One of the transfers, Joshua Edwards, didn't think highly of Graham's skills due to Grahams past history involving a commander's death and his promotion during that time. Capturing Dynames & Tactical Retreat During the battle in the desert, Graham lead his squadron against Dynames. Joshua instead rushed into the fray, performing the Graham Special on his own but got destroyed by the Gundam. Eventually, the Flag Fighters wore Dynames down and captured it, only for many of their squadron to be shot at long range by Johann Trinity/GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. With these sudden losses, Graham had to order a retreat. Eventually, two more Gundams appeared and rescued Exia, Kyrios, and Virtue, forcing the three superpowers into a retreat Trinity MSWΛD Attack & Flag Fighter Oath After the sudden appearance of 3 additional Gundams, the world forces were severely weakened and the anti-Gundam squadron had yet to effectively combat the additional threat. The Throne Gundams attacked MSWΛD and Graham's squadron arrived to assist/defend the base. Billy informed Graham of Prof Eifman's demise and it infuriated Graham to go on the offensive. Graham's squadron attempted to take out Gundam Throne Zwei, but it resulted in the death of Howard Mason. Seeing how their forces couldn't take out a single unit, Graham had to pull back his squad. In frustration with their multiple losses, Graham asked, "How many times must you drag my face through the mud!?" After the attack on MSWΛD, Graham and Daryl visit Howard's grave. In the silence, Daryl remarked, "We were able to fly in the sky along with you Captain." ''While kneeling, Graham smirked and said, Speculating Eifman's Death While stationed at MSWΛD, he went to check the MS hanger and found Billy tuning his OverFlag. He thought it wasn't wise for Billy to work with such injuries, but Billy was adamant about his reasons for staying. Graham let him off and stayed around to talk with him. Billy thinks that the attack on MSWAD was no regular intervention, but a ploy to assassinate Prof Eifman over his investigation on Celestial Being. It was then an alarm went off to signal a Gundam attack. Vs Throne Eins Gundam Throne Eins is attacking Iris Corporation's arms factory nearby and Graham scrambled to intercept Eins. Johann/Eins fired the beam rifle at Graham, but missed as the latter performed the ''Graham Special and clashed swords with Eins. During this time, Graham yelled, "No matter how much our units' abilities differ, today, I surpass even Asura!" '' Graham/OverFlag then pushed Eins away and drew both sonic swords and clashed again with Eins. The force of two swords on one forced Eins to relinquish his beam saber. Graham quickly grabbed Eins' beam saber and used it to cut off Eins' right arm. Graham couldn't get his revenge as Eins retreated. As he frustrated over the limit of his vengeance for his fallen comrades, he coughed blood as the inertia and g-forces he used to engage Eins resulted internal injuries. Graham kept the GN Beam Saber and gave it to Billy in hopes it would give clues to GN Tech. While checking on Billy's progress over the beam saber, he told Graham that he discontinued the investigation and turned his focus on GN Drive and GN mobile suit development. Graham learned about the procurement of GN Tech from a Celestial Being traitor and that the Union has 10 GN Drive Tau at their disposal. After the formation of UN Forces and the deployment of GN-X's, he didn't want any part of the GN-X squadron. Graham wishes to honor Howard Mason's death with the pride of a Flag fighter pilot. Operation Fallen Angels The Union, AEU, and HRL had been brought down to their knees as they no longer had the power to defend against Celestial Being. The world powers reluctantly considered the idea of surrendering to CB. With the stroke of fortune, a CB traitor, Laguna Harvey, contacted the 3 world powers to collect 30 GN Drives in Antarctica, along with new MSs, the GNX-603T GN-X. With these new MSs in their hands, the world governments united their military might as the UN Forces. They later publically declared their united objective of taking down Celestial Being. They called this plan ''Operation Fallen Angels. Flag Retrofit During the initial offensives between the UN Forces and CB, Graham remained at MSWAD for a GN Drive Tau to be retrofitted into his OverFlag. Despite Daryl's objections for Graham to use an obsolete MS, Graham was committed to keeping his promise. Eventually Billy completed the necessary adjustments and reformatted his OverFlag into the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. Graham then went into space with UN Forces to battle against CB, but appearance was late as the majority of Celestial Being was destroyed. Final Battle: Vs Exia Graham arrived at the battle in his GN Flag and immediately charged towards Setsuna/Exia with a beam saber (much to Setsuna's surprise). Graham told Setsuna over the com, "I'll take my revenge for Howard and Daryl out on you, with this GN Flag!" Setsuna was surprised to see that it was Graham (the person he had met at the Azadistan incident) and both were surprised to see each in their respective mobile suits. Graham told Setsuna, "Certainly you and I are indeed tied together by the red threads of destiny. That's right, we were destined to fight each other!" Graham was able to cut Exia's left arm off and went for a second strike. As Setsuna and Graham crossed swords, Graham continued talking to Setsuna. Graham told Setsuna, "You single-handedly stole my heart away. this feeling is, without a doubt, love! But if it transcends love, it becomes obsession! I went overboard, as if it were a religion, just like what causes the eruption of that civil war" (Azadistan)!. Setsuna reacted in anger, "If you know this, then why are you fighting!?" and chopped through GN Flag's lower torso. Graham responded, "My only reason is that I"m a soldier!" and then decapitated Exia. Setsuna answered, "You're distorted!" and decapitated his GN Flag's head. Graham replied, "If I am, them so are you! The whole existence called 'Gundam'!" Graham kicked Setsuna and he returned fire. Graham evaded this and said, "That's why I'm going to defeat you! The world is of no consequence to me, only my own will matters!" Setsuna asked, "You're saying the world is just some fleeting thing!?" Graham answered, "If it is, then this is surely its voice!" and charged at Setsuna/Exia with his beam saber. Setsuna replied, "You're wrong! You're just wrapped up in your own ego! I'm going to slice through you and your distortion!" Graham replied, "Well met, Gundam!" and both of them charged at each other. In the final charge, both opponents severely damaged each other's suits, stabbing through each other's MS chest causing a massive red/green GN Particles explosion. The explosion did not kill Graham, but it did leave him with a significant scar on the right side of his face. Becoming Mr. Bushido Homer Katagiri, future commander of A-Laws, predicted that CB will eventually return. Through Katagiri's teaching of Bushido, Graham dedicated his time to become a modern samurai warrior. After his training was completed, he casted his name away and taken the persona as Mr. Bushido. ESF Anniversary During the 1 year anniversary of the Earth Sphere Federation, it was revealed that Graham didn't heal his facial scars and wore a Japanese samurai mask to cover his injuries, along with it. He joined A-Laws and is called Mister Bushido. Path to Restore Honor Four years since his major battle with Celestial Being, Graham continued to maintain his Mr. Bushido identity with the Federation and was given a license as a ranked Captain to do as he pleases. After hearing of the Gundam's return, he felt excited for the chance to face them again. Fortunate Duel Upon learning about the whereabouts of CB and A-Laws on the hunt for them, Graham decided to drop-in to observe their search & destroy mission. While on board the leading A-Laws MS sea carrier, Major Lindt requested Mr. Bushido to be part of their forces while they hunted for Ptolemy 2. While they began an undersea assault operation, Graham remained a silent observer. While Major Lindt was handling his underwater operation against Celestial Being, Graham sortied on standby. Major Lindt's operation failed and Setsuna/GN-0000 00 Gundam was about to destroy the carrier's command deck when Graham/GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake intervened by ramming into 00 Gundam. Graham recognized the pilot's combat style and was happy he was fighting against Setsuna. Graham felt fortunate for a chance to redeem his honor through fighting 00/Setsuna. Graham's rematch was cut short with the sudden appearance of Katharon interference. Colonel Mannequin thought the situation was disadvantageous and he was ordered for a tactical retreat with their carrier. Middle East Conflict Eliminating Katharon A-Laws received a reliable tip on the location of Katharon. Mr. Bushido, along with a squadron of GN-XIII's, went to destroy Katharon. While reaching their destination, Mr. Bushido expressed no interest in partaking in exterminating Katharon and flew off against his commanding officer's dismay. Even though Celestial Being appeared, Mr. Bushido never intercepted them. It was speculated that he either returned to the MS sea carrier or didn't care to intervene because Setsuna/00 was absent in the battlefield (delivering Marina Ismail to Azadistan). Incomplete Duel Celestial Being was discovered to be traveling outside the borders of the Rub'al Khali desert along the coastline. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake along with his GN-XIII squadron went to intercept the Gundams. To Mr. Bushido's delight, he was given orders to handle 00 Gundam. As the Gundams engaged them in battle, Mr. Bushido/Sakigake charged in with his beam saber to face Setsuna/00. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake fared well against Setsuna/00, even feeling insulted that Setsuna/00 wasn't going all out on him. After cutting down 00 Gundam's GN Shield, Setsuna/00 executed Trans-Am. Mr. Bushido was glad to see Setsuna/00 giving his best against him. Setsuna/00 used high speed combat to flank his position and chop off Sakigake's left MS arm. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake attempted to evade, but was about to be finished by Setsuna/00 when the Gundam broke down. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake didn't want to finish off a helpless opponent and left him off. His squad leader wasn't pleased with his actions, but he just ignored them. Acquiring Masurao While A-Laws was busy preparing an underwater assault against Celestial Being, Mr. Bushido headed off to MSWΛD. Graham came to congratulate Billy in his recent promotion to chief of MS development and was interested in testing out a prototype twin drive MS. Billy asked for his preferences for the prototype and Graham asked for the greatest speed and sword. Billy was wondering why Graham wasn't part of his unit as they are about to take on Celestial Being, Graham said he wasn't interested in ship-to-ship battles. Eventually, the prototype, which was christened the GNX-U02X Masurao, was completed. Billy stated that it bore a resemblance to the Flag and tuned for high speed combat. Additionally, he had installed a new system based on handwritten notes from Eifman's home. Trans-Am Rematch When a number of renegade regular soldiers take control of the African elevator, Graham guessed that Celestial Being would be there. His gut proved right when Setsuna/00 Raiser turned up, believing that Ptolemy 2 would be there also. Graham/Masurao charged at his foe, though Setsuna didn't have time for this. Graham then revealed his secret surprise: Trans-Am. He charges again, only for Setsuna/00 Raiser to put up a GN Field before activating Trans-Am, pleasing Graham. They engaged in a high speed duel, constantly clashing with each other. As they were engaged in a sword lock, a particle beam forces them break it off. Graham looked to his right and saw Ptolemy 2 and the other Gundams providing support. With his particles nearly spent, Graham swore that they would duel again. Observing Battles Four months after the tragic Break Pillar incident, Graham's Marurao was upgraded with a new Blue System. He watched from afar as the Gundams capture Revive Revival. He was completely unimpressed with Setsuna's lack of passion for battle. Honorable Duel at Eclipse Innovator leader Ribbons Almark later assigned Graham and Warrant Officer Louise Halevy to travel to colony Eclipse at L5. Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov requested to join them in his Ahead; Graham doubted he'd be able to keep up. Once Graham arrived at Eclipse in his new GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, which even more resembled the Flag, he held his sword to 00 Raiser, which was on standby with Saji Crossroad waiting for Setsuna. As Setsuna observed the Susanowo, Graham called out to hm and told him that it had been a long time. Setsuna could see Mr. Bushido's unmasked face and realized it was the same man he faced in Azadistan and in space 4-5 years ago. Graham continued, "Boy, if you do not desire the loss of your Gundam, then do as I wish." Setsuna asked, "What do you want?" Graham answered, "An earnest duel!" Setsuna was surprised by his request. Graham continued, "I, Graham Aker, hereby challenge you to a duel!" Setsuna asked if he wanted to settle their score that badly. Graham answered, Setsuna wondered about destiny as Graham retorted, "Are you ridiculing my whims? However, do not forget that the Gundam were the ones who first performed the armed interventions!" Setsuna reflected that Celestial Being had distorted Graham and accepted the challenge. Graham told Setsuna to go all out as he quickly boarded 00 Raiser and prepared for combat. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo charged at each other and locked in the middle with their swords. Their fight was evenly matched and the two pulled away, Setsuna noticed Louise Halevy/GNMA-0001V Regnant appeared and engaged Nena Trinity/GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei nearby. Setsuna wanted Louise to stop as he sensed her hatred and desire for vengeance, but was distracted by the duel. Graham/Susanowo charged in and reminded Setsuna to go all out. As Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo locked swords again, Setsuna saw Louise/Regnant destroy Nena/Drei. The two were still evenly matched in melee combat and both began a beam fire shoot out on the surface of Eclipse. Graham/Susanowo fired the Tri-Punisher, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' blocked and flew upwards. Both combatants resumed two-sworded melee combat. As they fought, Graham commented over the com, "I lived on...I lived on for this! Even if I was reduced to being the Innovators' puppet...! My code of honor is...!" Graham/Susanowo charged again and clashed blades in the middle with Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Setsuna retorted, "Going this far..!" Both of them broke away and realized they were still at a stalemate and both engaged their respective Trans-Am Systems for high particle charged melee combat. From a distance, the two appeared as two burning lights of teal and golden-orange wisps clashing at each other in a spiral manner. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo repeatedly charged each other, clashed with their swords, broke off and repeated their attack upwards four times. In between their combat, the concentration of GN particles created the quantum effect and sent both pilot's minds to the quantum ethereal plane. Even though still physically in combat, the two were able to communicate on a telepathic level. Graham wondered, "Have I already reached Nirvana?" Setsuna answered, "No. This is where the quanta gather." Graham asked, "What nonsense is that!?" Setsuna indirectly replied, "I feel like I understand. Why Aeolia Schenberg created the Gundams. No, why he created the GN Drives." Graham reacted in with surprise. Setsuna continued, Graham asked, "Transform? That's the zenith which you have realized?" Graham then reflected and said, "Boy, you once said that I was distorted. But even you can do nothing but fight. That is why I wish to do battle with you!" Both Setsuna and Graham returned to reality and continued their duel, locked blades in Trans-Am melee combat. Graham continued to say, "And reach the zenith which comes with that victory!" Setsuna asked, "You only desire victory!?" Graham retorted, "What else is there!?" Setsuna answered, "It's obvious!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' then put his swords together to form GN Sword Staff to strike. Setsuna continued to say, "Then link to the future...tomorrow!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' then struck his weapon upwards and Graham/Susanowo deflected the attack and disarmed Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Graham/Susanowo dashed a meter up-close to Setsuna/''00 Raiser'', poised for the final victorious blow. As Graham was about to make his winning move, he apoligized to Setsuna for killing him. Graham/Susanowo made a vertical downward chop against 00 Raiser and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' countered by clapping onto Susanowo's GN Katana Staff and broke his blade. Setsuna then cried out, "This is my battle!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' pulled out both his beam sabers and stabbed through both the shoulders of Susanowo, knocking the unit out of Trans-Am and revealing its Flag head. Susanowo overloaded and Graham could no longer engage MS combat. Graham ejected from Susanowo and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' pointed his left beam saber blade at Graham. Graham cried out, "Fight me boy! Kill me and let me see you claim victory with those hands!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' deactivated both Trans-Am and his beam saber. Graham shockingly asked, "Why!? Why don't you land the finishing blow!?" Setsuna answered, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' departed and left Graham stranded near Eclipse, contemplating committing seppuku or living on. Graham chose to live and presumably was rescued by an A-Laws MS carrier. ESF Reform & Peacetime When it was revealed to the world of the A-Laws' misuse of power, the reformed ESF dissolved A-Laws and resolves to make many reforms. Graham, having given up his mask and alias as Mr. Bushido, meets up with Billy at an undisclosed lab. ELS Conflict Two years has passed, Graham is now part of a new division of the ESF Army, the Sol Braves Squadron and pilots the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type). Fighting the ELS Before combating the ELS, Graham tells his men to promise that they would not be defeated in battle. After Celestial Being was soundly defeated by the alien lifeforms dubbed the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter and in full retreat with a comatose Setsuna, Graham and his squadron of Brave units arrived to defend Celestial Being while they retreated. As his men were assimilated one by one, Graham cursed at the fact that he specifically told his men not to die. After CB retreated, the remaining Brave units followed suit. While CB waited for the completion of their GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] and Setsuna's awakening, the ELS assimilated one of Jupiter's moons and used it as a home base that would approach the Earth within 92 days. The ESF responded by evacuating the people of Earth and having all of their forces counterattack the ELS. As the ESF does battle against the ELS, many GN-XIV and Brave units are assimilated by the ELS and Innovator Captain Descartes Sherman along with his MA Gadelaza are also assimilated. Suddenly, the Gundams return to combat with their battleship as Setsuna/00 QanT tried to break through the ELS' defensive line to reach their core. Graham defends Setsuna from the ELS' attacks but his Brave was partially assimilated by the ELS. Sacrifice for the Future Graham then decided to make a hole for Setsuna to enter the planet with. As Graham charged towards the ELS planet, his final words were, Graham's sacrifice was enough for Setsuna to enter the ELS planet and use the Quantum System to commence the dialouges with the ELS and have them cease their attack on Earth. Relationships Celestial Being Setsuna F. Seiei From the very beginning, Graham became obsessed with Gundam Exia because of its outstanding performance during Celestial Being's first intervention. From that point on, Graham made constant exertions to face Exia/Setsuna every time possible. Graham's obsession with Exia went so far that he self-described his feelings towards them as love. During the events of Season 2, Graham becomes obsessed with defeating Setsuna, seeing him as the person who destroyed his pride as a Flag Fighter. After dueling and losing to Setsuna at L5, Setsuna tells Graham that he must live on and fight to claim his own future instead of throwing his life away in defeat. UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Billy Katagiri Billy and Graham were stationed together at MSWAD while Billy was the chief technical advisor. From their interactions with each other, it can be said that the two have been good friends for some time while maintaining a professional relationship. Billy has also personally tuned Graham's mobile suits, creating machines such as the GN Flag, the Masurao, and the Susanowo. Leif Eifman Though they are not close, Professor Eifman personally tuned Graham's Flag to better fight the Gundams. Eifman's custom tuning then spread to a group of Flags known as the OverFlags. A-Laws Pics Gallery Graham Aker.jpg 39.jpg|Mister Bushido (AD 2312) c12.jpg|Graham Aker in Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) Army 38.jpg|Graham Aker in Union army 38a.png|Graham in Union pilot suit (Season 1) 38b.png|Graham in suit (season 1) c12a.png|Graham in ESF pilot suit (AD 2314) GrahanAkermovie.png|Graham in movie References External Links *Graham Aker on Wikipedia *Graham/Bushido on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini characters